Talk:Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/@comment-26026005-20150331014005/@comment-24469622-20150331070341
So..you said you're not the type of person who expenses too much money, and yet you're jacked up on Saint Blow and PGGs...and you can't max out Altomile as a result? (Uh...wha? You can't spend that much and yet you can have those 2 in the deck? Again...wha?) Although it would be easier to max out your Altos and Margals if you were to go hunting for singles instead of hitting another, which I'm guessing that's your plan? Also, not everything that has a sub-clan name demands that particular sub-clan's VG, I mean take Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen for example, he has a GDI generic skill for a JK unit! Anyways, G4s wise, if you're going for this, I know you said the CEs aren't your style, but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra EXTRA finisher like Blizza or something, since most G-units like Samuil and Gablade might just get 1 shot to pull off...and that's it....not that you should run it, just something for you to think about. I mean seriously, a GDI 51k to 61k without boost last G-unit is ricdiculous at times near the really late game...(about your 5th Stride or something, after exhausting both your Saint Blows) Basically, consider like 1 Blizza, and that's it. Also, see if you can pickup 1 Jiron as well, since it pays to have a whole lotta options to work with in your G-zone. 4-1-1-1-1 formation, if you will. It's a VERY flexible part of your deck to work with, and options are always good to have. G3s: Eh...like I said, if you're going for this, Altomile is one easy thing to max out, the backup is entirely your call, and SGD's a nice option to go for, since he's like RP's only non on-hit G1 caller that isn't sub-clan restricted as well. Think about it. (That Damn Thing is splashable, if you've noticed, but eh...it's your call if you want it.) G2s: Fragment and Twin Sword...are definitely the 'by god! Just max them out already!' kinda units. No seriously, Twin Sword lets you go all Spike Bros on your opponent with Fragment adding that sense of Threat with his unflipping to make it as though no cost was 'paid', and they both work very hand in hand with each other. Your last G2 slot is your call, and until RP's next BT slot, we'll have to dig through Benizel's Altomile restriction and Starlight's 8k base for now, until stuff happens. So really, just work with what you've got for now, I mean it's not like anyone's dying all because they're out of combos to pull? (Though that Swordmy thing is...a thing...so...) G1s: I seem to notice many of your units not being maxed out at 3, and unless this is based off your irl currently available stuff, I won't blame yer for taking your time with it. But basically, maxing out Sicilus is a must, you are going to want to Stride a LOT! And on Altomile as much as you can. Also, drop Archer, seriously the GB 1 attackers can only power up when attacking VGs only, which in this case would demand you to have at least 1 booster for Archer even to hit above 11k. If you can't think up anything else to add, just go with Phelex or Marron, seriously an 8k booster on a Benizel called Brede/Fragment is basically a 21/22k lane without any buffs yet, which can be a pain for your opponent to handle. (Especially if it's Fragment, and it helps a lot!) G0s: Trigger line-up I'm not gonna...wait, am I reading this right? Well okay, if that's your plan. Maxing out Margal if possible is something you can work towards, and do think about running Sharon or Boquet Pros (Basically that Seeker Stand with the skill), cause even though vanillas have 5k base, sometimes it pays to have Effect Triggers to help you make even more stuff happen. Note, this are just suggestions, take em or not, it's your call on how you want to build it, we just gave our thoughts about it.